1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a standing pipe faucet assembly, and more particularly to a faucet assembly manufactured by a process of separately making a faucet body and a separate body and assembling the faucet body and the separate body together to define the standing pipe faucet assembly, so as to replace the traditional structure having a faucet body made of a copper pillar by a turning manufacture process and a separate body, and thus effectively lowering the manufacturing time and cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture of a traditional standing pipe faucet assembly, a solid copper pillar is used for producing the structure of a chamber for accommodating a water mixing valve and a separate body for installing a cold water inlet pipe and a hot water inlet pipe to define the faucet body assembly, and a water outlet is drilled from a lateral side of the separate body to connect an outlet pipe, and finally the water mixing valve is installed in the faucet body while the top of the water mixing valve includes a water control handle for controlling the ratio of cold water and hot water as well as the discharge flow. The aforementioned process is employed to manufacture a complete standing pipe faucet assembly.
From the foregoing standing pipe faucet assembly, the faucet body manufactured by a solid copper pillar gives a better quality than those manufactured by the traditional sand casting process, but the international copper price remains very high, and thus increasing the overall material cost correspondingly. Furthermore, a large quantity of waste materials will be produced during the manufacturing and shaping processes of the copper pillar, and thus further wasting more materials and creating a burden and a waste to the overall material cost. Such standing pipe faucet does not comply with the cost-effective requirements of the industry and definitely requires improvements.
The structure of the chamber for installing a water mixing valve which is made of a solid copper pillar by a turning manufacture process and a separate body involves a relatively complicated manufacturing procedure and consumes more manufacturing time, which results in a low manufacturing efficiency and an increased overall manufacturing cost. Therefore, these problems require feasible solutions.
In the present manufacture of the standing pipe faucet, the sand casting method can lower its cost, but the quality is not as good, and there exists a lead content issue. As to the manufacturing method using solid copper pillars for the manufacture, the overall quality can be improved, but the consumption and waste of copper materials incur a high cost and consume much manufacturing time, and thus this method is not cost-effective. The inventor of the present invention conducted researches in hope of providing an improved structure for overcoming the foregoing shortcomings.